Afterwards
by puppysizeddalek
Summary: With Voldemort gone, Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in the world, now has to come to terms with his uncertain future. Follows straight on after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ideally to be updated weekly! :)
1. Chapter 1

Notes- Hi, My first ever Fan fic, so hope you enjoy. I'd like to just say thanks to theruinerofeverything and KatOfTheKittyVariety for spell checking and other stuff. :)

Afterwards Chapter 1

Harry was sat at the table of 12 Grimmauld place all alone. The rest of the house was silent, apart from the slight moaning of Mrs Black's portrait from the landing. He enjoyed the solitude. He'd barely had space to think these last couple of weeks.

Everyone at Hogwarts had congratulated him within moments, with the exception of Malfoy, but he really didn't care about that. Then, straight after, Rita Skeeter and every other journalist had apparated to Hogsmead, demanding an interview with him, ready for the only story that would be in tomorrow's newspapers. 'HARRY POTTER TRIUMPHS AGAIN, THE DARK LORD DEAD FOR GOOD. 'Harry had had so many questions asked to him he could not start talking until Professor McGonagall had issues the reporters into a line. He had never appreciated her more than in that moment. He started to regret not listening to transfiguration as closely as she transformed a pile of rubble into a rope to keep them in line. Harry answered as many questions as he was able, but some of the questions hit a little too close to home. One reporter asked him if he had now satisfied his blood lust towards Voldemort for the death of his parents. Harry was just about to lose it, when a sharp look from Hermione reminded him to stay cool. She was standing in the corner with Ron, listening to the interview and answering the few questions interviewers put to them. He could tell that Ron was getting extremely bored with the situation and dark circles had formed under his eyes, and Harry knew it wasn't just from the interviews. In fact, Harry thought it was stupidly unfair that Ron had to stay in the room with these idiot reporters when he should be with his family, or what remained of it, right now.

After hours and hours of what seemed like the most pointless questions about the nights events, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the headmasters office and made their way to the room of requirement. Harry's brain felt like fudge as he thought about what he had said to the reporters. He'd told the truth about most things, but he had not said a word about Snape. If he had been asked those questions a day ago, he would have had no problem telling the press of Snape's actions and his opinion of him. But now, he knew so much more and it felt wrong to tell the world of his actions, because the world may not understand that he did them for love. He owed so much to Snape and he should be remembered for the best things he did. He also hadn't muttered a word about his own sort of death and Dumbledore. He knew that if he did, he would never hear the end of it and he still didn't understand it completely himself. How was he supposed to explain something like going to limbo and coming back fully human, no longer a horcrux?

By the time the three of them had reached the room of requirement, Harry was still as confused as ever and Hermione was doing her best to comfort Ron by holding his hand. She also looked sort of at a loss of what to do. Her expression surprised Harry as he realised this was one of the only times she didn't know what to do and she could learn by reading a book. He would have enjoyed the moment more if it wasn't so tragic. Ron just looked defeated. Even though they had won, Harry completely understood that Ron was in no mood to celebrate and that was ok. He may be able to enjoy the victory later, when he'd had time to adjust. The three of them looked at each other before entering the room and knew that this room wasn't going to be any easier to cope with than the headmaster's office. All of the DA and most of the Order of the Phoenix was waiting behind the door. So was Ginny, probably in a corner with the rest of the Weasleys, trying to hold it together. Harry wanted nothing more than to go to her and grieve like everyone else has been able to. There was so much pain building up inside him for Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Colin and Fred. They should have been there, celebrating with them. Harry just felt empty. Harry forced a smile onto his face although he really didn't feel like it. He nodded to the other two and together they pushed open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes- Hi guys, Here is Chapter 2, but just to point out that I am from the UK so I do thoroughly support drinking tea in a crisis, I'm really not trying to mock us Brits when I mention tea later. Thanks again to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety so spell checking and other stuff. :)

Chapter 2

Harry stared down at his pumpkin juice. It was still quiet, but he could tell that Hermione was wake. He could hear the floorboards creaking as she moved over them. They were both staying at 12 Grimauld place. They agreed it wasn't right to ask to stay at the Burrow after what happened. It just felt like they were intruding when the Weasleys were trying to cope. They didn't need any extra stress of house guests at a time like this. The numerous London taxis drove by the window constantly, unaware that the most famous wizard in the world was sitting just a few meters away trying to figure out what to do next. He envied the muggles. They knew nothing of this. They could go on their normal mundane lives, never knowing what he had done to save them. They would never bother him, to them; he would just be a normal 17 year old boy, never doing anything out of the extraordinary. He would grow up, live his adult life out and never be of any consequence to them. Harry looked away from the window. It had been 3 days since the morning of the battle of Hogwarts. No doubt he would be at the Burrow later check on Ron and Ginny. He was desperate to see them both, even though he's seen them yesterday. They were doing as well as could be expected but Harry knew that the worst of the grief came at night, when no one else was looking. He remembered faintly back to the days after Sirius's death and his sleepless nights and unhappy solitary hours. He had only known Sirius for a few years; he could only imagine what the Weasleys must be going though.

His mind wandered to the afternoon after the battle. After sleeping in the room of requirement for a couple of hours, as the Gryffindor dormitories were left in shreds after some ex Slytherin death eaters finally got to exact some revenge on Gryffindor tower during the battle. He woke to a nearly deserted room. It was about midday and most of the students had been taken home by their parents or were awaiting the Hogwarts express which was due to arrive at Hogsmead in an hour so the muggle-borns could be taken home. Ron was sound asleep in the corner with George, Arthur and Molly, who had to be put to sleep with a charm as she was 'too much of a handful' said Arthur, who assured everyone it was for the best. Ginny sat alone, her back against a pillar, just gazing out of the window. She also had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red. She looked so empty, like a dementor had entered the room and stayed around. Harry walked over to her and found himself hugging her. She didn't even look shocked but immediately responded by hugging him back. He knew she just needed some comfort right now, and even though no words were spoken, he knew she was feeling better because of it.

A few minutes after that, Harry made his way down towards the great hall. Somehow, there was food available. Harry almost laughed at the attitudes of the British to crisis, if there is any trouble, tea will sort it out. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were handing out cups of tea, well levitating them to people while professor Trelawney was gathering up cups and checking them eagerly before announcing to the cup owner their inevitable fate. Harry had a cup of tea appear in front of him and a wink from professor Flitwick lifted his spirits. He stood to the side of the hall, trying not to raise much attention to himself, when a sight that made his stomach lurch appeared.

Andromeda Tonks had practically run into the room carrying a small bundle. "Where is Nymphadora? Where is Nymphadora? Remus?' Harry suddenly realised that in all the confusion, no one had contacted her. He slowly walked towards her, as did Kingsley Shackelbolt. Something in their faces must have given the truth away as she collapsed to the floor wailing. Shackelbolt put his arm around her and signalled for Harry to take the baby. Harry carefully prized the baby from her arms while she continued to sob. Teddy was asleep. Harry looked down at his tiny god son. He was beautiful with his tiny button nose and rosebud mouth and even his little shock of bubblegum pink hair. Harry instantly understood Teddy. He was going to have a similar life to Harry, having to grow up without his parents. But Harry decided to refuse to let that happen. Teddy was going to grow up knowing of his ability and knowing heroic tales of his parents who he would know as the people who saved millions. Harry would never let Teddy grow up thinking he was not loved as he was loved dearly and nothing was ever going to stop that. Harry smiled at Teddy and Teddy woke up and looked at Harry, but didn't make any sound. He just stared at him. Harry told him everything, knowing he must look like an idiot standing in the middle of the great hall, talking to a baby who couldn't understand anything. But Harry didn't care. Teddy needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes-Hi guys, here's chapter 3, just wanted to say thanks for reading, I can't believe that I have people reading this! Please continue reading. I would also love some feedback on it or suggestions of what to do with it next! Massive thanks to the ruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety for spell check and not getting to mad at me for getting very excited about this! :)

Chapter 3

Hermione was now sitting next to Harry, eating her Breakfast in silence. Harry found the quiet very nice. After all that had happened over the last couple of days, it was nice to be calm. He couldn't tell if Hermione felt the same but he didn't ask. He knew that the silence couldn't last too long. It wouldn't be long before he was pushed back out into the limelight again. The press were having a field day with Voldemort death and he received an owl this morning from McGonagall saying that at least 65 owls had arrived at Hogwarts since he left requesting interviews and she would like to know if she had his permission to burn them. Harry had immediately written back to definitely give his permission. He took the owl that McGonagall had sent him and sent it back to Hogwarts with his letter, but it felt strange. Harry watched as the tawny owl started to fly away and he couldn't help reminiscing about Hedwig. He'd only sent a few letters after her death and he missed her. She had been with him all through his life at Hogwarts and those horrible summers at the Dursley's. Hedwig was one of the first birthday presents he received, or least that he could remember. He could remember his joy every time she entered the great hall with a letter or a package for him. There had been many times when she had seemed like the only one who could understand him, even though he knew she never could, she was an owl. But she was always reliable and he missed having her around. Harry got up and went upstairs to find his shoes. He had to do something, distract himself. He knew that if he just sat alone with his thoughts then they would get to him and he would spend what seems like forever stuck in what ifs and feeling sorry for himself, and he could afford to do that, not now. He called downstairs to Hermione and within 10 minutes they were ready to leave for The Burrow. They needed to check how the Weasleys were getting along.

Harry and Hermione apparated to the closest point they could get to The Burrow and walked up to the front door in silence. Harry thought about making conversation but he had nothing to say. Even after everything that had happened in the last couple of days, he was at a loss for words. He felt comforted to know that she was there, her presence was enough. The last thing he needed right now was a really awkward conversation which would just put him on edge. Hermione knocked at the door and Percy answered it. Harry could tell that he hadn't slept much, but then that wasn't surprising. He gesture them to come in and then promptly left the room. No one was in the living room.  
"Maybe we should try Ron's room?" Hermione suggested in a hushed voice.  
Harry nodded in agreement. They made their way up the characteristically wonky staircase, and as they passed Ginny's room, Harry couldn't help but picture Ginny on the other side of the door, curled up in bed, red puffy eyes after thinking about Fred and how she wanted him back. Harry wanted nothing more that to walk into her room and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he decided against it. It may look a little odd, he thought, barging into a girl's bedroom after the death of her brother. So he continued up the stairs to Ron's room.

Harry knocked and waited for Ron. But he didn't come to the door. Harry knocked again and this time it was met with a groan. Harry took this as a come in, after looking hesitantly at Hermione. However, when they opened the door, Ron was fast asleep, lying half on, half off his bed with his mouth wide open dribbling everywhere.  
"Well, that's attractive!" said Hermione after a second.  
Harry muffled his laughter.  
"Come on Ron, up you get!" Harry said, pulling his best friend back onto the bed. Ron grunted and mumbled some inaudible words in his sleep. When he eventually opened his eyes, he looked relieved that Harry and Hermione were there.  
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"About five minutes or so."  
At this point, Ron's stomach let out a loud rumble, causing them all to smile.  
"Why did they close Hogwarts for the summer early? I could have done with the free food."  
"Haven't you eaten?" Hermione exclaimed  
"Well, mum's hardly been out her room and I tried, but cooking is hard. In all our six years of Hogwarts, you'd have thought that they'd teach us at least one spell to fry something! But no, we have to learn how to change animals into water goblets! I had to use a muggle thing dad had called a…um…frh…..frying pan. It was awful."  
"I'll go and make you something." Hermione said making her way out of the room. "And frying pans aren't that hard to use Ronald."  
"Yes they are," Ron replied in earnest "I put a piece of bacon in it and it stayed raw, then Ginny told me to put the hob on, but then it got stuck to the pan and when I got it off it was barbequed!"  
"Honestly Ronald, what am I going to do with you?" Hermione said loud enough so he could hear as she made her way towards the kitchen. Harry sat down on the end of Ron's bed looking around the room. Harry fondly remembered the many summers he had spent here, he'd felt more at home here than he ever had at Privet Drive.  
"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked hesitantly, the first time he'd asked that question to Ron on the afternoon of the battle, Ron had flipped out, shouting at Harry to imagine how he was feeling and to just leave him alone.  
"Alright, I think. I'm not fine yet, but I….I'll be ok." Ron almost broke down, but he managed to hold it together. Harry could tell he was just putting on a brave face for him, and Harry knew that Ron would get past this. Although Harry had never lost a brother, Harry knew what Ron was going through. He'd seen too many deaths, and he certainly wished that he never had to see any more.  
"Ron, Food" Hermione shouted, her voice drifting up the stairs.  
"Food…" Ron said lazily as he got up and walked slowly towards the stairs, followed by Harry, when a shock of ginger hair practically walked into both of them.  
"Ginny?" Harry said softly.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I heard voices from up here, Hi Harry."  
"Hi"  
Ron stared at them both and with a roll of his eyes he said "Well, I'm clearly not wanted here, I'm off to get some food." And he left them both standing awkwardly on the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Just like to quickly say thanks for reading this. Still struggling to believe that you awesome people are actually reading this! Feel free to leave any comments on what you should think should happen next! Once again thanks to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety for betaing this! :)

Chapter 4

There was a long awkward silence between Harry and Ginny as they stood staring at each other on top of the staircase.  
"How are you?" Harry asked finally.  
"Not great. I…um….Harry?"  
"Yes?  
"I've been thinking, about the battle, and I…um…"  
Harry gazed at her imploringly, urging her to go on.  
"I just wanted to thank you, you know, for what you did for everyone. And I'm really glad that you didn't die then. I really thought that you were gone when Hagrid carried you back to Hogwarts. I just want to know why you….why you were in the forest. And why did Voldemort think you were dead when you weren't?" Ginny immediately looked down at her feet. Harry realised that in the madness of the last few days that he hadn't explained what had happened in the forest to anyone apart from Ron and Hermione. His mind started whirling as he couldn't even begin to put what happened that night into words.  
"I…er…gave myself up. You heard Voldemort's speech telling everyone to give me to him. I couldn't let anyone else die for me, not after, well…." Harry could see Ginny's eyes welling up with tears. "I also had found out something that night which meant I knew I had to go to him. Um, It's hard to explain." Ginny lifted her head and looked at Harry. Her stare was one of pain and he decided that she should probably know the truth. He folded and started telling her everything.

Half an hour later, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all sat around the Weasleys table. Ginny was glaring at Harry in disbelief. He had finished explaining what had happened, with a little help from Ron and Hermione and Ginny was trying to comprehend what she had just heard. She looked completely bewildered and was looking very pale.  
"Say something. Please?" Harry asked her.  
"Ok, you died and then came back to life after talking to Dumbledore, who has been dead for a year, and all the time I knew you, part of you was Vol…um..You know who.?"  
"You can say his name Ginny, he's dead and gone forever and he can't come back."  
"I know, but it feels weird saying his name, after so long of not saying it, I'm still not comfortable with it."  
"Oh bloody hell Ginny! Just say his name!" Ron yelled at his sister, "Stop being such a coward!"  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted as Ginny ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Harry followed after her. She burst into her room and practically flung herself onto her bed. Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before moving next to Ginny, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him, and Harry couldn't help but feel hurt at this slight rejection.  
"You probably think I'm a coward too." Ginny said in a muffled voice.  
"No,no,no," Harry began but he was interrupted.  
"Yes you do. You're brave. You went off into the forest to your death, you sacrificed yourself for us, you faced off he who mu….Vol….Voldemort. I can say it. You're always so brave. I never had an opportunity to be brave; I don't deserve to be a Gryffindor. I've let everyone down. You, my family and…and Fred." Ginny sobbed.  
Harry was at a loss of what to do. He'd only ever been in a position to comfort a grieving girl once before, when Cedric died. But that was three years ago. Harry reached out and placed his hand around her shoulder and he gently lifted her up so her head rested on his shoulder and she made no move to reject him. She just sat there, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"You are not letting anyone down, Ginny Weasley. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, a true Gryffindor. You don't have to sacrifice yourself to be brave, you have to cope with what's hard, and you are doing on amazing job. Fred would be very proud of you, I know, and I'm proud of you as well."  
Ginny cried more heavily at the mention of Fred's name. They just sat there while she cried.

Harry returned downstairs with Ginny later and found Ron, Hermione and George seated at the table talking rather pleasantly, much to Harry surprise. They were talking about today's issue of the Daily Prophet. The front page was taken up by a rather large image of Voldemort's body, which Harry was hardly surprised by. There had been little else in the papers since the battle. Ron looked up at Harry and Ginny entering the room, with a slightly regretful look. They simply stared at each other until Hermione spoke up.  
"Ron, I think you have something you need to say to Ginny."  
Ron looked down sheepishly.  
"Ronald."  
"Sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have shouted." He looked hesitantly at her for a reply.  
"It's ok Ron, we're all a little unnerved." Ginny replied after a moment. However, Ginny reply managed to make George look uncomfortable. Harry looked at George with sympathy. He couldn't even start to imagine what he had been going through. To lose someone who was so close, it must be nearly unbearable. Fred was part of George, they'd grown up together shared triumphs together, done everything together. George would have to cope with the loss of his closest brother, friend and ally in their battle against their mother and her many rules.  
"So, what does the prophet say this morning?" Harry asked, trying to break the silence which was becoming more and more awkward.  
"Much the same as it said yesterday, but only with slightly different wording." Hermione replied, "But, Harry…um…I think you should look at this."  
Harry stared down at the newspaper and he went pale.

_To be continued... _


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Wanted to say thank you to all you awesome readers! Sorry this chapter gets a little bit of angst. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety for betaing and being awesome! (Sorry to steal from vlogbrothers but...) DFTBA! :)

Chapter 5

Page 2 of the Daily prophet was covered in a large picture of former headmaster of Hogwarts, Serverus Snape. The article had a large heading,

SNAPE DISCOVERED TO BE MURDERER OF DUMBLEDORE.  
_By Rita Skeeter  
It was revealed, last night that the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Serverus Snape, was actually responsible for the Death of another former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. In an exclusive interview with former Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy, who was there at the scene of the murder, he revealed that it was Professor Snape who fired the Killing curse. "It was horrible, I was standing on the top of the astronomy tower, minding my own business, watching the stars as I have always been interested in my Academic studies, when Dumbledore and another figure I could not make out, appeared, and he told me to stay out of sight, when Professor Snape came into view, took out his wand and Dumbledore said, "Serverus, please," and then he…he….he fired the spell and Dumbledore went flying over the railing.. Well you know what happened next." Said Draco Malfoy, a clearly innocent and unfortunate witness to this tragic event. The Ministry of Magic are now calling for anymore witnesses to come forward and help identify the mysterious figure that was present with Dumbledore on that fateful night, who is now being treated as a possible suspect as Snape's associate to murder._

Harry glanced up at the four worried faces looking at him intently. He didn't know how to respond. His mind was racing; He was now a possible suspect in the Death of Dumbledore. After all he had done for everyone, for what he did to protect those at Hogwarts, for Malfoy to go and do this. He had given his life, thinking he would never come back; to stop anyone else dying and now that slimy pompous idiot had spread this story about him around, Harry couldn't take this. His hands curled into fists and his breathing became shorter  
"Harry?" Ginny said softly, which snapped Harry back into reality.  
"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Harry brought his fist down onto the tabletop.  
The others stared at him, looking quite shocked at his sudden outburst.  
"After all that has happened, they want to question me for possible murder! Why did Malfoy even open his mouth?"  
"Why are they looking for you?" George whispered.  
"What?" Harry snapped at George. Harry glared at him  
"I said why are they looking for you? I don't understand". A pang of guilt spread through Harry as he realised that George didn't know about what happened on the night of Dumbledore's death. He and Fred had left Hogwarts by this time and were running Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I was with Dumbledore that night. We went off after a horcrux, but it was already gone and when we returned, Malfoy appeared with a load of Death eaters and an order to kill Dumbledore, I was under the invisibility cloak for most of it."  
"Wait, so you're saying that it was Malfoy who killed Dumbledore? Not Snape?"  
"No, Malfoy couldn't do it, so when Snape showed up, He did it."  
"Blimey, so the papers true, Snape killed Dumbledore?"  
"Yes, but it wasn't murder, Dumbledore planned it."  
"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry stared despairingly. He hadn't told them of this, and if they didn't believe him, he had no chance of telling the world the truth.  
"Right," Harry began and told them all he knew about Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry and Hermione left the Burrow that afternoon, knowing that at least some of the Weasleys were beginning to feel better. They hadn't seen Arthur or Molly all day, but Bill and Fleur called around at about noon and Bill went to see his parents. Charlie was still in Romania, but had been told so there was no knowing how he was doing. Percy seemed to be taking the loss very hard though. Harry could see he regretted not being with his family very much the last couple of years and that he'd never been there for Fred, and now he never could be. Percy had stayed to his room the rest of the day, after opening the door for Harry and Hermione. Everyone in the house was clearly glad that Percy was back, but is was also clear that Percy still felt very distant from them and no matter what they tried, he always told them to go away, and they didn't want him to feel like they were pressuring him, he'd had enough of that at work.  
"Back to number 12?" Hermione asked breaking up Harry's thoughts.  
"Uhh, no. There is somewhere else I need to go." Harry replied.  
"Where?" Hermione asked with surprise.  
"I need to see my God son."

Harry stood alone outside a sand coloured house that looked very similar to all the others on its street. A very ordinary house, one that muggles would just walk past everyday and never think twice about it, when it could contain a very powerful wizard, after all this house was a safe house for the Order of the Phoenix. The Tonks' family house was situated on the outskirts of London, less than an hour drive from Grimmauld place. Harry walked up to the house and knocked hesitantly. He hadn't seen or spoken to Mrs Tonks since the day she came to Hogwarts, and he didn't know how he would be received. He could hear someone trying to open the door on the other side and after a moment, Mrs Tonks opened the door and stared at Harry. She looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion.  
"Hello Harry. I wasn't expecting to see you." She said slowly  
"Hello, are you alright Mrs Tonks?" Harry asked.  
"No, I'm not really Harry dear, but would you like to come in?"  
"Yes please." Harry said as he stepped through the door. "Are you sleeping ok?" he asked, now genuinely worried about her.  
"Don't bother yourself with me Harry, I'll be fine."  
"Mrs Tonks, you're not ok, go up to bed, I'll watch over Teddy for a few hours if you'd like me to."  
"Harry, you don't have to," She replied, but it seemed to Harry that trying to concentrate on the conversation was draining her energy.  
"I insist, go and get some rest. Don't worry about Teddy."  
"Nymphadora should be here. She should be looking after Teddy, not me" She said choking down her tears  
"I know, but I'll look after Teddy, ok?"  
"Alright Harry dear," She said sleepily,"I'm glad Remus chose you." She added after a moment.

As if on cue, Teddy started crying and Harry practically ran up the stairs to find Teddy, not really realising that he'd never been in that house before and was searching through different rooms to find a baby. He opened a door, and found a purple bedroom, with a wardrobe with posters stuck on the inside showing famous witches and wizards. On one of the walls was a drawing of a family: a mum; dad and a girl, drawn by a child. The name under it made some of Harry's grief resurface.

'Nymphadora Tonks aged 8'. Harry was standing in Tonk's old room. Harry head started to swirl. This was Tonk's childhood room. She'd grown up, here, slept here, lived her life here, cried in here, been hugged by her parents in here, and now she was never coming back into this room ever again. Her Mother would never see her again; her son would never go to his mum when he needed to be comforted. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. However, the more persistent crying of Teddy made him leave the room.

Harry walked around the room with Teddy in his arms, in an attempt to make him stop crying. He never seemed to stop. Harry had changed him, fed him and was now bouncing him gently, but nothing worked. He couldn't find a single dummy in sight and he was beginning to despair. His hair had changed from a bubblegum pink to a fiery red, like a warning sign, but Harry didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a vomiting sound came from Teddy, and Harry closed his eyes and tried not to get angry at a baby. With this, Teddy promptly fell asleep and Harry gently set him back down in his cot. Harry then removed his jumper as quickly as he could and began to run in under the sink. After he was sure he'd got the worst of it out, he left it on the radiator to dry and went to sit next to Teddy's cot. His hair had now changed to a calming sea blue as he slept. Harry gazed down at him and thought about the future, Teddy growing up like this and his future. He had hardly had time to think about the future recently, well really in the last year, he had been so focused on not dying and defeating Voldemort, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He still liked the idea of becoming an Auror, but with no Voldemort around anymore, Auror jobs were going to become more rare. He also realised that as he hadn't been at Hogwarts all of this last year, he had no NEWTs at all. He had his OWLs and that was it. He certainly did not want an office job, potions essays were hard enough, and he never really wanted to see anything similar again. Teddy stirred in his sleep, and Harry knew that one thing was going to be certain in his life, his new God son.

Harry returned to Grimmauld place the next morning, he stayed the night in the large armchair that was next to Teddy's cot. Mrs Tonks had woken him in the morning and explained that he didn't need to stay any longer; he'd done enough for one day. She looked a lot better after having a whole night of sleep. Harry however had a much interrupted night with Teddy crying four times in the night, and mainly in the early hours of the morning. Harry was shattered and when he got back to Grimmauld Place, he got a very angry look from Hermione, as he'd forgotten to tell her that he had stayed the night. But Harry was too tired to argue, he just sleepily walked up the stairs to his room while she shouted at him, he couldn't tell what she was saying. He closed the door behind him and fell onto the bed and dozed off almost straight away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys. Sorry this chapter was a little late, exams are a nightmare at the moment. Anyway, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks again to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety for being awesome betas and all you awesome readers. :) btw, Disclaimer, Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, that being the responsibility of JK Rowling, who is also amazing! _

Chapter 6

Harry awoke several hours later to the sound of Kreacher walking by his bedroom, mumbling as he went. "My mistress would never approve of a mud-blood in the house, oh my mistress; she would say it was a disgrace, and Kreacher agrees with her." Harry glanced at his bedside clock and saw it was midday. He climbed out of bed, realising that he was still dressed from yesterday, quickly got changed into a new t shirt and jeans and nearly ran downstairs. Hermione had left a note on the table saying she'd left to go to the Burrow and she was sorry for yelling at him. Harry could hardly remember her yelling, but he picked up the note, tossed in the bin and walked out onto the street where he apparated to the Burrow as fast as he could.

Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow and Hermione answered it.  
"Look who finally woke up." She said, but playfully.  
Harry smiled and walked past her into the living room, where Ron and George were sitting on large chairs covered in homemade knitted colourful blankets that looked like they had seen better days. Ron looked up at Harry and grinned.  
"So how was Teddy?" Ron asked.  
"Ok, I think. Mrs Tonks looked like she was about to drop dead of exhaustion, so I took over for a few hours."  
"A few hours?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
"Alright, the night. But is it normal for all babies to cry for hours and hours before being sick and then falling asleep?"  
"Yes, completely normal Harry." Hermione said, quite patronisingly.  
"I think they do it to avoid being told off. Ginny did it all the time. She'd be sick over my favourite jumper and then fall asleep, so I couldn't get angry at her; she was clearly a sly genius baby." George said. They all laughed a little, until Ginny walked downstairs, which only made them laugh more.  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.  
"Only that George thought you were a 'sly genius baby.'" Ron explained.  
"What?" Ginny asked looking confused.  
"Trust me, its better if you just don't ask." Hermione told her.

A little while later, Harry picked up that days copy of the Daily Prophet, knowing he'd probably hate what he saw. He was right.

SERVERUS SNAPE EXPLAINED.  
_By Rita Skeeter  
Serverus Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was revealed recently to be a long time Death eater and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, has been a mystery to many. However, the Daily Prophet has now found new evidence about Snape that may shed some light on this man. After listening to the testimony of former student Draco Malfoy, who is from a highly respectable wizard family, it becomes clear that Snape was motivated by power, and was clearly trying to get the job of headmaster by any means possible, which resulted in the death of Albus Dumbledore. Another possible explanation would be that Snape was so dedicated to Voldemort that he was simply carrying out orders, which shows Dumbledore to be a very poor judge of character, as he clearly trusted him to teach vulnerable young minds. Could this be a plot by Death eaters to recruit more follows from Hogwarts?_

Harry refused to read anymore. He could tell that it was only going to get worse. Fury boiled through his veins as he thought of Malfoy. He had saved Malfoy's life! He had gone back to save his sorry little skin and now he was doing this to him! Even worse, he was discrediting Snape. Malfoy had always been Snape's little pet, following his instructions to the letter in his first couple of years. He now was completely turned his back on him and Snape died, never saying that the wand belonged to Malfoy, practically saving his life. Harry couldn't cope with this and flung the paper into the fireplace, then firing 'incendio' at it. He watched as it crinkled up, turning from black and white to red and grey. The flames danced before Harry eyes and he felt some little satisfaction of burning Malfoy's lies. He began to calm down after that, and wandered back into the kitchen where three Weasleys and Hermione were sitting.

Bill appeared later that afternoon, with some news. He had begun to organise Fred's funeral and he'd booked it for a week that day. At the mention of this, everyone's spirits declined dramatically. Harry knew that the funeral had to come soon, but everyone had just started to feel a little better. Bill then went upstairs to tell his parents, and they all sat in silence for what seemed like forever. No one looked at each other, just stared at the floor. When Bill eventually returned to find the silent group, he asked them all to sit down so they could discuss the details. Harry sat very awkwardly at the table sandwiched between Ginny and Hermione. He could tell that Hermione felt just as awkward as he did, they felt like they were intruding where they weren't really wanted, no matter how much the Weasleys' insisted they were. Bill suggested that they hold it in the marquee where he and Fleur had married. George and Ginny nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Bill looked at a loss.  
"I also think that we should ask people to not wear black. I don't think Fred would want that." He added.  
"No," George said finally. "Fred always joked about having bright colours everywhere. He hated black, especially the uniform."  
"OK, well that's sorted. Fleur said she would do the decorations, Flowers and stuff. I think that for our speaker, we should have Harry."  
Everyone looked up at Harry. Harry went pale. Why would Bill want him to speak at Fred's funeral?  
"Me? Why me?" Harry whispered feeling very surprised.  
"Because Harry, you've known us for years, and I don't think that any of us wants to speak. You gave Fred and George the money to start up their shop, You taught them defence against the dark arts in the DA, I know that Fred really liked you and he probably would have wanted you to say something."  
"Please Harry." George said, it sounded like he was pleading with him. His eyes looked full of sadness, and Harry couldn't bring himself to say no.  
"Alright." Harry said finally. The group looked relieved, but Harry was secretly panicking. He had no idea what he was going to say and he had just under a week to think of something to sum up Fred's life! But, he had to do it. The Weasley's were counting on him to deliver, so that was what he was going to do.

The conversation drifted towards who to invite, but Harry wasn't really listening. He just nodded his head occasionally, and didn't really notice when Bill got up an announced he had to go home. Harry remained in his seat, thinking over what he was going to say, without much success. Ginny came over and sat next to him when everyone else had left the room. She laced her fingers with Harry's, much to his surprise. He looked at her.  
"Thanks for doing this. We really appreciate it. And you're going to be great doing this." She said softly, and then engulfed Harry in a hug. Harry's arms went around her back and he simply held her, drawing hope from the fact she believed in him, he could do this and not goof up. After all, he thought, He had just defeated the greatest evil wizard of all time, making a speech should be nothing compared to that, surely. Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and then stood up and went out of the room. Harry sat there, sort of stunned. He'd kissed Ginny before but they'd never really dated, apart from very briefly in 6th year. He wasn't really sure what was going on with them, they'd had a bit of an on and off relationship. But she clearly had feeling for him, which was good enough for the moment, he hardly expected her to be thinking about him, after everything that had happened. He decided to let it go, he was no going to question it. He'd probably already looked too deeply into it. Just then, Hermione popped her head around the door and asked him if they were ready to leave. Harry agreed and stood up to say goodbye to the Weasleys. He had a speech to work on.

Harry sat staring at a piece of paper at 12 Grimmauld Place. He'd been there for over an hour, and he had written nothing. He had no idea where to begin. Even though he'd seen plenty of deaths, he'd only ever been to a few funerals. He couldn't even remember what the speaker at Dumbledore's funeral had said; he'd been too busy thinking about the horcruxes and his disappointment that the locket was a fake and that Dumbledore had died for nothing. A knock at the door startled him and Hermione appeared.  
"How's it going?" She inquired, "Oh," she said after noticing the blank piece of paper. Harry looked sheepish. He knew that he had to do this but he had no idea how to begin.  
"Need some help?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes." Harry replied immediately. "I need an opening, and everything else."  
"Well," Hermione began writing.

Later that day, Harry called round at the Tonks' house, to check on Mrs Tonks and Teddy. He'd realised earlier when Hermione was helping write, that no one was organising a funeral for Tonks and Remus. Mrs Tonks would have no time at all, having to look after a month old baby while also grieving the loss of her only daughter. Before Harry could knock, the door opened and Mrs Tonks looked very relieved to see him.  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're here! Please come in." She said very quickly. Harry stepped through the door and Mrs Tonks closed the door behind him.  
"I was wondering if you could watch Teddy for a few hours. I have things I really need to sort out and I would be so grateful if you could watch him."  
"That's fine, Mrs Tonks. In fact I was wondering if you'd like to make this a regular thing, me babysitting Teddy. I know you have a lot to do and I'd be happy to come over and watch him for a few hours."  
"Oh you are an angel Harry! Thank you so much. I'll be back around eight." She said, while she was trying to get her stuff together. "Thank you again!" she said as she walked out the door, leaving Harry in a silent house, which was broken a couple of minutes later by Teddy announcing that he had woken up by screaming. As much as Harry loved his Godson, he knew he was in for a long couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thank you very much for the lovely reviews and messages, you guys really are awesome! Unfortunately, I've decided that I'm only going to post one chapter a week now, instead of every other day (sorry!). I hope that you continue to read though! Thanks once again to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety and now Sponghead for beta-ing! :)**

**Chapter 7**

The morning of Fred's funeral had arrived and Harry had woken up especially early. He hadn't really slept much from nerves and the fact he had been babysitting Teddy last night didn't help. Harry paced the up and down the end of his bed, re running through his mind what he was going to say again and again. Hermione found him pacing when she came to check on him at eight in the morning.

"Calm down Harry, it's going to be fine." She said, but Harry couldn't. He thought that after he had defeated Voldemort, everything else would be easy, but this was different. He couldn't bear the fact that he may let the Weasleys down, after all they had done for him. He just needed to get through this, get past today and all this worry about the speech would be like a long forgotten dream.

He reluctantly began to get changed into his suit. It was a navy suit but it had a bright red tie, as they had been asked not to wear black. Ron joked about not getting a dark coloured suit and getting an electric pink one, but after a lot of trying to dissuade him, Harry won in getting him to wear a dark burgundy suit. Hermione knocked on the door, to ask if he was ready to go. She was wearing her lilac dress, the one she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding last year. Harry finished getting ready and then walked downstairs. He passed the room that was covered in the Black's family tree. The door was open a crack and he couldn't stop himself as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

Harry stood looking at the wall that showed the most recent Blacks; Harry's hand went up as he touched the burn mark on the wall, with Sirius's name written under it. Harry missed Sirius. He'd only known him for two years but he had been the closest thing that Harry had ever known to family. Sirius's help and guidance was things that had helped him to survive the Tri wizard tournament. He'd also been the only father figure he'd ever known, he didn't count uncle Vernon who Harry didn't even think was a particularly good human figure. But Harry needed Sirius, he was a godfather himself and he had no idea of what to do with Teddy. Sirius always seemed to know exactly what to say to Harry. Harry thought that if was here now, he'd tell him to put on a brave face and go. He also realised that there had been no funeral for Sirius, since there was no body and he was also a wanted man. Harry wanted a funeral for Sirius, but the order thought it was best not to hold one. Harry looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and realised he was going to be late. With a final tap on Sirius's name, he left the room.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow an hour before the funeral was to take place. Mr and Mrs Weasley had finally made it out of their bedroom, but it didn't look like either of them had gotten any sleep recently. Molly was dressed in a faded red dress, which she clearly didn't want to wear to the funeral of her son, but then Harry didn't think she wanted a funeral for any of her children, at least in her lifetime anyway. Bill was sitting in a corner with Fleur, talking to Charlie, who had arrived at the Burrow last night from Romania. Bill wore a black suit, but with a purple tie and Charlie the same but with a blue tie. Fleur was looking very nice in her silver dress, but had a sad expression on her face. Everyone looked a little peculiar, wearing bright colours while all looking so down, the group of people in the room looked like a depressed rainbow.

Ginny was over in the corner, fiddling with a flower bouquet. Her emerald green dress made her look amazing, but her expression made her look like a forlorn heroine out of a fairy tale. Harry could help but stare at her. After a moment, she looked up at him; clearly she had felt the heaviness of his gaze. Harry tried to look away quickly, but this just made Ginny smile a little as his awkwardness. But right at that moment, Bill stood up an announced that people were beginning to arrive. Ginny walked away from Harry, towards the entrance to welcome people with her family.

Harry noticed that music was playing in the background. George had told him it was a muggle band, and the song called Troublemaker. Fred had really liked it.

The room was beginning to fill up slowly. Harry noticed that several members of the Order of the Phoenix had been invited, as well as many of the DA. Harry recognised a lot of people, but he didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone. Before he knew it, Bill was standing at the front and talking to everyone.

"Hello everyone, and thank you very much for coming. Today, we are here to remember and celebrate the life of my baby brother, Fred."

Mrs Weasley gave out a small moan at the mention of Fred's name. Bill continued talking but Harry zoned out, focusing on Mrs Weasley. He hadn't seen her at all since the battle, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be going through. Harry began to focus on Bill again.

"… and now, we'll hear a few words from our close family friend, Harry Potter." Harry's mouth went dry as he stood up and made his way to where Bill was currently standing. Bill sat down and all eyes in the room were fixed on Harry.

"Fred Weasley was one of the first people I met, when I entered the wizarding world." Harry began, "I was struggling to find platform nine and three quarters in King's Cross station after being told to go there by Hagrid. I was completely lost when I heard Mrs Weasley and the boys talking about the platform so I followed them. I remember Fred teasing his mother about him being George and not Fred. He was also the person who helped me get my trunk on the Hogwarts express that first time. He seemed very excited to see me, but I didn't really understand why at that point. He also did me a great favour once by making my cousin's tongue swell up with one of his treats. All the time I knew Fred, he was always joking with people, making them smile, it was what he was good at and he loved it."

Harry's mind began to spin. This wouldn't be his speech. With a new resolve, Harry decided to abandon his prepared speech and just speak from his heart. Hermione would get him later, but he felt he needed to do this.

"Fred was one of the kindest people I knew. I cannot count the number of times he helped me out when I needed it. Fred gave me so much throughout the time I knew him, including many things that benefitted everyone, especially in these last few months. He was a faithful member of the DA, and later the order, and without him, I think that many things may have turned out differently."

"On the night of the battle, we'd all been fighting for hours and it appeared like we were losing. Fred died before we had won, so he never knew of the victory that he had helped to win, and for that I am very sorry. Fred fought bravely that night as did many others, and he was the unlucky one. But without him there, we may have lost. We all owe our gratitude to Fred for what he did for us all, and we can never repay that. He sacrificed himself, so our lives could be saved from Voldemort. I know that I am eternally indebted to him, and I wish that I could tell him that. I know that Fred will be missed by everyone here, his jokes, his humour and his presence, but I hope that you will have some comfort in knowing that he made your life better. He was a great friend, brother and man and I know that we will all remember him as one of the bravest Gryffindor's who ever lived. Thank you."

Harry looked around at the faces that were staring at him, many of which were brimming with tears and Harry hoped he hadn't mucked up the speech too badly. He glanced towards Hermione who mouthed 'well done' at him. Harry walked back over to his chair and sat down. Bill stood up again and continued with the rest of the service, but Harry didn't really pay much attention. Tears had begun to roll down his cheeks as looked at Fred's coffin. He had meant every word he had said, he was eternally indebted to Fred and he was going to miss him. Harry simply sat there and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry for the sadness in the last chapter, but it had to be done, I promise, there are more happy emotions in this one! Thanks again to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety and Sponghead for beating and not getting too mad at me and coping with my behavior while writing. Hope you enjoy, and please review :)**

Chapter 8

The sun was low in the sky by the time Harry had arrived at the Tonks' house for his babysitting shift. Harry was sat next to Teddy's cot, in the armchair. Teddy was asleep and looking very peaceful, with his baby blue hair, so Harry took this as a good sign. He found it quite relaxing watching over Teddy, well, when he wasn't screaming his head off, so Harry had a couple of hours to think. Harry knew he had to start to plan for his future; it wasn't going to happen instantly. He needed a job; he couldn't survive forever on his parents' money.

He could tell that Hermione had been thinking about her future a lot, but she was always prepared, she'd been ready for this since the moment she got her Hogwarts letter. She had already worked out her plan of action, she was going to return to Hogwarts in September to sit her N.E.W.T.s, though she wasn't staying for the year, the exams had been moved to October. Harry considered going back to sit the exams, but he wasn't like Hermione, he couldn't pick up on an entire year of teaching in a couple of months. He was sure that the people at the ministry would already know of his circumstances.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tap on the window. A small barn owl was perched on the windowsill with a letter in its beak. Harry stood up and opened the window and took the letter. He opened it hesitantly as he had no idea who would write to him at the moment. He was quite shocked by what it said.

Dear Harry,  
I'm writing to warn you about the allegations against you. As you know, the Dumbledore investigation has been re opened because of the article in the prophet. A few Hogwarts students have come forward saying that you said something about it when you came to Hogwarts on the night of the battle. I have no choice but to put on a hearing and you need to attend. I'm really sorry that you have to go through this but it has to happen. There will be an owl in the morning with your summons and you could probably expect something in the prophet to come up, they have ears everywhere. Don't worry Harry; it will all turn out for the best.  
Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic

Harry felt sick. He needed to appear in court over Dumbledore's death. How could he be so stupid in confronting Snape in front of all of those people? This was just unfair. After everything Harry had been through in the last few weeks, why did he have to put up with this now? He hated Malfoy even more than he had ever done before; for starting this all off. Harry had to force himself to sit down and unclench his fists, He hadn't realised that he had clenched them into a fist in the first place but now they were really starting to hurt. Calm down, he told himself, it will all come to nothing. He had done nothing wrong and there was nothing they could blame him for, especially after what he did in the battle of Hogwarts. Teddy opened his eyes and started wailing and Harry was brought back down to earth. He checked his watch, time to feed Teddy.

Harry returned to Grimmauld place at about eleven, Mrs Tonks said he didn't have to stay the night again. However, he was very surprised to find Ron, Ginny and Hermione waiting up for him. Hermione had gotten changed into casual clothes, but Ron and Ginny hadn't, they clearly hadn't been home to change. They looked worried.

"Hello, why are you up?" Harry asked. He had no idea what was going on.

"Harry," Ron began, "A howler came to the Burrow for you. It was court summons to the hearing about Dumbledore's death."  
Harry hadn't been expecting it until tomorrow but he knew it would come.

"I know, I got an owl from Shackelbolt earlier." He explained.

"Oh, right," Hermione said sounding surprised.

"So when is it?"

"Fortnight tomorrow."

"Great. Can't wait." Harry replied.

Harry sat down on the sofa with Ginny, facing Ron and Hermione. They all sat awkwardly in silence. Harry felt very weird just sitting there, with nothing to talk about. The silence dragged on and on.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Ginny asked suddenly making everyone jump a little.

"Yeah, please." Harry answered immediately, "I'll show you where the stuff is."

As Harry stood up, Ron glared at him, the sort of evil 'Don't-you-dare-do-anything-to-my-baby-sister-or-i'll-kick-your-ass' stare. Harry grinned at him, and it wasn't long before Ron couldn't help but grin back. Harry led Ginny out of the Living room and she shut the door behind them. Harry turned around in surprise. She put her finger to his lips and told him to shh.

"There's something up with Ron and Hermione," she whispered.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the extendable ears and put it to the door. She and Harry then listened in eagerly to the other end.

Silence.

More silence.

And more silence.

Harry was just about to move his head away when they heard voices.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I've had an owl from the Browns."

"Oh."

"I've been invited to the funeral."

"Ok ...and this is a problem because…"

"Well, it will be awkward, for me, and I don't want you to feel left out or jealous or-  
"Ron's hurried speech was cut off by Hermione.

"Ronald, you don't have to worry about this! Of course you have to go to her funeral."

"Ok then."

"Is this seriously why you haven't said much to me?"

"Um…..Sort of."

"Ron you idiot!"

"Ok, so we're good?"

"Of course."

Harry pulled his head away. He didn't particularly want to listen to what he suspected would happen next. As he made his way towards the kitchen, Ginny mouthed "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make some tea. Hermione is too smart so she'll know that something is up if we don't come back with some."

"Ok."  
Harry walked into the kitchen and began to fill the kettle up, when he heard Ginny coming in behind him. Clearly, she'd also been bored with Ron's failure to understand why Lavender's funeral wasn't such a big deal to Hermione. Ginny stood to the side of the door and stared at Harry, he didn't have to turn around to know that. After a long moment Ginny spoke.

"Harry?"

"Yep."

"I know that it has been a bit mad lately, and I want to know what is happening. With us."

Harry froze. She had just said us. He still really liked Ginny, but he had hardly spoken to her in the last year, since their sort of break up, but that was for her own safety. He turned around to face her.

"I…erm…well…." Harry couldn't think, let alone speak. He could fell himself blushing.

"Harry Potter, are you embarrassed?"

"Umm….."  
They stared at each other, before Ginny looked down at her feet.

"Harry, do you like me?"

"Of course I do Ginny! You are Brave and smart and beautiful!" Harry thought, but he was too scared to say it out loud. Harry tried to come up with something to say for another moment, before finally, he got his courage up and formed some audible words.

"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend again?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny didn't say anything back but ran at him and gave him one of the biggest hugs Harry had ever had, well maybe excluding the ones Hagrid gave him.

"Yes." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thanks once again for the lovely reviews. I know that some of you wanted me to put in other POV apart from Harry's. I am going to do that, in the future, I promise. However, I had already written this chapter before I got them, so bear with me and you will see other people's POV! thanks once again for theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety and Sponghead for Beting! Enjoy. :) **

Chapter 9

Harry woke up late the next morning, by a sharp knock on his bedroom door. Ron opened the door, looking slightly worried. Harry was still in a sleepy blur and didn't quite understand what was going on until Ron held up what he was holding in his hand, the Daily Prophet. Panic took hold of Harry. He knew what it was going to say, but he didn't want it to be true. He stood up and took it from Ron.

HARRY POTTER- THE TRAITOR  
_By Rita Skeeter  
Harry Potter, the famous boy wizard, has been revealed to be a suspect in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Since the plea from the Ministry asking for any information on the events of that night, many Hogwarts students have come forward to say that Harry Potter had confronted Snape in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, prior to the battle of Hogwarts. Clearly, he has valuable information of the night which he refuses to share with the rest of the world and he has deceived us all. Maybe Harry himself was a follower of Voldemort._

Harry threw the newspaper as hard as he could across the room. Anger took over Harry and he let out loud groan of frustration. Why was all this happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve this? He started to feel dizzy and he sat on the edge of the bed. Ron came over and at next to him

"Guess you don't like the news then?" Ron said.

"Nope."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've also got summons. So has Hermione."

"Why?"

"We're going to be questioned in the inquest as well. They think we know something."

"Well, this sucks."

"I know."

There was a long pause, when Hermione's voice drifted up the stairs. "Breakfast!"

"Hmm, Bacon…." Ron said dreamily. It was almost like he was hypnotised at the thought of food.

Not much happened to Harry in the next few days. He worried about the forth coming inquest, between visiting the Weasleys and looking after Teddy. Ron went to Lavender's funeral, Bill and Charlie went back to work, and Harry realised that he was getting quite bored, not with Teddy or the Weasleys, but with the fact he had nothing to do. He had no school to prepare for, no job to look forward to, and only an inquest to attend, where he could be convicted of assisting a murderer and sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life, so no big deal then.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all been really supportive of him, but that didn't take away the fear. Harry had never thought that one day he would be part of this, he actually thought that if was accused of anything, it would be the murder of Tom Riddle. Harry knew he was innocent, but he was panicking about what he was going to say to make everyone understand. He still didn't understand everything himself, so explaining it to a court full of people was going to be difficult.

'Help!' Harry thought.

Harry was sitting quietly in the living room of the Burrow, thinking about not much in particular when George came down stairs and sat on the chair opposite him. Harry could still see the scars on the left hand side of his face, where his ear should be. He couldn't help but feel guilty for causing that, after all, they had been trying to keep Harry safe when it happened. Harry knew how much pain he had caused the Weasleys, unintentionally, but by being friends with them. If he hadn't met Ron on that day, maybe they wouldn't have joined the order, and maybe Fred would be alive and George would still have his ear.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked George.

"Alright, I suppose. I have to get back to work soon though. The shop isn't going to pay for itself." George's eyes were full of pain. Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to go back to the shop without Fred.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask." Harry offered. There was a creak on the stairs that made them both jump. Ron walked into the room, looking tired.

"Tea?" Harry asked. The two Weasleys nodded. Harry got up and went into the kitchen, but he could hear what George and Ron were talking about.

"You know, you said the shop wasn't going to pay for itself?" Ron said, it sounded like it was going to turn out as Ron asking for a favour.

"Yep. I've got to go back soon and I've got no clue how to run it by myself." George said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you think I could help?" Ron asked, "Work at the shop for a bit?"

George fell silent, considering this.

"You don't get paid very much."

"I know, but you can make up the difference by letting me have free sweets."

George laughed.

"Ok then, you can work with me."

"Good. When do I start?"

"ASAP, but I don't think it would be a good idea to start before the inquest."

"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that."

"It'll be fine. Just tell the truth. And it wouldn't be a bad idea to call Malfoy a prat!"  
The kettle whistled and Harry attention was brought back to making tea.

They were sitting drinking their tea, when Hermione came running in the room, from upstairs.  
"YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" She screamed and flung a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of them.

DOROLES UMBRIDGE ARRESTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST MUGGLE BORNS.  
_By Rita Skeeter.  
Dolores Umbridge, the ex ministry official, has been arrested for crimes against muggle born witches and wizards in the past year. She was head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission, where she persecuted many muggle borns and sent them to Azkaban for 'stealing magic from real witches and wizards.' Umbridge and her inappropriate views have been the source of many muggle borns fear, and ministry have released all those incorrectly imprisoned with an apology for the way they were treated and The Ministry is also asking for any witnesses of her evil actions to come forward for her trial. _

Harry's heart began racing. Umbridge was going to pay! He could not have imagined that things would turn out this way, but he was so relieved that they had.

"Are you going to give evidence?" Harry asked Hermione, his voice sounding quite enthusiastic.

"Yes, and I'm going to make a formal complaint about her attitude to students when she was a Hogwarts as well." Hermione replied, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Do you think we can….I mean, I can set of fireworks at her again?" George asked, clearly wanting some more revenge.

"Maybe not the best idea." Hermione suggested.

Harry didn't care. Umbridge was being brought to justice, and she was going to get just what she deserved. For a moment, Harry forgot everything that was wrong with his life, and felt happy, which Harry hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled at the three joyous faces that were craning their necks to read the article. He was content.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys! Thank you once again for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a review, I'd love to hear from you!It's the summer holidays now, so I should have more time for writing, (YAY!). Thanks to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety and Sponghead for betaing. :)**

Chapter 10

The day of the inquest dawned, just like any other day. Harry actually saw it dawning; he didn't sleep very well the night before. He was expected to be at the ministry at 10 am, but he was ready long before that. He had resolved to tell everything, and try and explain it the best he could, he knew it was probably the worst idea he had ever had, but he knew that he would just dig a massive hole for himself if he lied, that he'd never be able to get out of, and he certainly didn't need to give the officials any more reason to doubt him.

He looked out the window at the dawn. It was so bright, full of hope, unlike the day Harry was more than likely going to have. But as he stared at it, Harry thought about that time when he thought he was never going to see another day again, the night he went to the forest. Even going to Azkaban was better than being dead, and Harry was happy with the knowledge that he had saved everyone, even if they didn't appreciate it. The inquest couldn't be that bad, could it? He just had to get past today and then he could see many more hopeful days like this one. Things weren't so bad, Harry thought after all.

Ron was waiting for them, when they got to the Burrow. They were going by floo powder to the ministry, and Harry had since realised that he couldn't find any floo powder in Grimmauld place. He knew there was some somewhere, Sirius had used it to talk to him in his fourth year, but he hadn't exactly left any instructions on how to find it. Ron's longstanding theory is that it was kept in a safe behind Mrs Black's portrait, so no one could just walk in and use it without incurring her wrath. Harry gulped as he thought of going back to the ministry. His last visit there hadn't exactly ended the way he had hoped, mainly because of being chased out of it by ministry officials who were being controlled by death eaters.

"We're going to be late." Said Hermione, looking at Harry, and he realised he'd not been listening to what his friends were saying, he was too lost in thought.

"Oh. I'll go first then." Hermione carried on. She grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Ministry of Magic." She said, very clearly as she threw the powder down. A giant emerald flame swallowed her up, and then she was gone.

"You better go next," Ron mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because you have a history of using it wrongly, Diagen elly?" Ron teased.

"Fine then." Harry thrust his hand into the pot by the fireplace and stepped inside.

"The Ministry of Magic." He said slowly, almost mockingly. His fist uncurled and the powder dropped. The flame engulfed him and he could feel himself moving and twisting. It made him feel slightly sick. It was like a longer way of apparating. His feet touched ground and Harry felt very relieved. He really did hate travelling by floo powder.

Hermione was there, looking accusingly at him rolling her eyes. Harry realised he was sitting on the floor in one of the ministry's fireplaces. Several wizards walked past him staring at him oddly. He quickly jumped to his feet, and turned around to see Ron appearing in the fireplace, looking normal. Harry suddenly felt very jealous of them being able to use floo powder so normally. He scowled and Ron laughed.

"Is there finally something that I'm better than you at?" He chuckled. It wasn't long before Harry was laughing too.

"Come on. We have to get going or we'll be late." Hermione stated.

The trio began to walk towards the statue that had replaced the horrible one of muggles before. The old golden statue had been returned to its original place, overlooking the ministry. The ministry was beginning to get back to normal. They walked over to a desk in the corner, labelled Inquiries. Hermione asked the young witch on the desk for the direction to Court room 10. She told Hermione, but continually stared at Harry in disbelief. When they started to move away from the desk, the witch just stared at him, her mouth gaping open, and she looked like she was going to have an 'I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I'VE JUST SEEN HARRY POTTER!' moments. Harry hurried away up to the lifts.

They arrived outside the court room fifteen minutes before the start of the inquest. There were benches on the wall and they all sat down on them, waiting. No one spoke for a while; Harry stared at his hands for what seemed like an age. Hermione was muttering under her breath, no doubt what she was going to say. Ron pulled a packet of Bertie Bots out of his pocket, and then picked out a green bean. Harry thought it looked like a lime or Kiwi flavoured one and so did Ron. His face twisted in disgust when he tasted. Harry laughed at him quietly.

"Grass." Ron mouthed as an explanation.

The noise of the door opening made them all jump, but to their surprise the door of the lift opened, not the courtroom. Draco Malfoy stepped out into view.

All rational thought disappeared from Harry's head. He could feel rage taking control of him. There was nothing Harry wanted to do right then, apart from punch him very hard in the face, even though he could vividly remember Hermione doing it in their third year. His hands curled into fists and Malfoy looked at him, and what little colour he had in his face faded. He looked like a ghost.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron yelled. "How could you do this to us? After all those times we saved your bloody neck?"

Malfoy stayed glued to the spot, unable to formulate words.

"You better have some out of this world excuse for this or I swear-" Ron was cut off by the court room door opening.

"The court is convening" The tall wizard in the doorway stated, in a very matter of fact like way. The three of them stood up and walked as calmly as they could into the room. Harry noticed that Malfoy remained still for a couple more seconds before joining them in the room. He sat on the other side of the witness bench to where they were sitting staring at the chair in the centre of the room. Harry remembered the room very well, it was the same room where he had his hearing just before his fifth year. Unfortunately, there was no Dumbledore to intercede on his behalf this time, He was by himself.

"This Court is now in session. Today we gather for the inquest in to the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 30th of June 1997. The accused murderer is Serverus Snape, also former headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first witness to testify is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Malfoy stood up and looked like he was going to be sick as he made his way over to the chair in the centre. As he sat down, Harry saw that his hands were shaking.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, as you understand it to be?"  
"I swear."

Kingsley Shackelbolt was sitting in the judge's chair. As the Minister of Magic, he could oversee any trials he wanted, and Harry could tell that he wanted it to go in favour of Harry, for the good of the order.

"Mr Malfoy, where were you on the night of the 30th of June last year?"

"I was at the top of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts."

"And why were you there?"

"I was there to help me in my studies of the subject of Astronomy."

"Is it still a rule at that school that students should be in their dormitories by eight o'clock, unless there are certain circumstances?"

"Yes it is."

"So then why were you up the Astronomy tower so late?"

"I thought that the benefit of studying on the tower that night outweighed the punishment. I was very dedicated to my studies."

Kingsley eyed him suspiciously.

"Well then, only one thing is bothering me. I have records of your academic subjects and this shows that you did not choose to continue studying Astronomy past O.W.L level. You were in the first year of your N.E.W.T.s last year were you not?"

Draco looked down at the floor. "Yes I was."

"So what were you really doing up the tower then?"

"I was clearing my head, Ok? I needed space to think about stuff, and it was too loud in the common room." Draco shouted.

"Please can you give us an account of what happened that night concerning Professor Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked after a moment.

"I was standing at the top of the tower, looking at the stars when I saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind me. It was weird because I didn't hear him come up the stairs, but then I saw he had a broomstick in his hand. There was someone else there next to him, also holding a Broom but I couldn't see who it was and then they disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"Um… They were there one minute and then the next, it was like they weren't there."

"Continue."

"So, Dumbledore was standing there behind me and then we heard footsteps coming up the staircase. He told me to stay down and hide"

'LIAR!' Harry thought.

"Then professor Snape showed up with a few death eaters-"

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many death eaters?"

"Err.. Two others I think."

"Carry on."

"Dumbledore looked at Snape and said 'Serverus…please.' And with that Snape fired the killing curse."

Several people in the room looked around and each other and began talking in murmurs. Some looked very shocked at his testimony.

"Alright, that is enough for one day from you. You may return to your seat."  
Draco looked very relieved as he sat back down; he visibly relaxed in his chair.

"Harry James Potter, please will you testify?."

_To be continued... _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Still loving the reviews (keep them coming :) ) I am now very happy to say, I now, finally, have a ending worked out for this (Yay! ) as I have been quite literally making this up as I go along. Thanks again to my betas! Please enjoy and review! :) **

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! That still remains the responsibility of JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 11.**

"Harry James Potter, please will you testify?"

Harry sat for a second before realising that he had to move. He stood up and somehow without knowing it, his legs carried him towards the chair Malfoy had vacated. He sat in it and looked up at the people sitting above him, behind Shackelbolt, eagerly waiting to judge him. Harry could feel his heart racing with nerves,

"Mr Potter, where were you on the night on the 30th of June last year?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering.

"I was with Professor Dumbledore, on the search for a Horcrux."

Several gasps escaped the people sitting in the room.

"And who's Horcrux were you looking for?" Kingsley asked, looking annoyed at the people sitting behind him, for their lack of knowledge towards the war.

"Voldemort's" Harry said confidently. More whispers came from the docks.

"And what happened that night, while you were trying to find this Horcrux?"

"We went to a cave, it used to be a place that Voldemort had liked when he was younger. Professor Dumbledore thought that he had traced a Horcrux there, so we went to destroy it. We got into the cave quite easily, but then we had to get into a boat to take us to it, and the lake was filled with Inferi. They attacked us."

Harry took another deep breath before continuing.

"We got to the Horcrux, but someone had to drink the potion that was protecting it. Dumbledore insisted that he would drink it, and I had to make sure he drank, even if he was screaming with pain. It was horrible…"

Harry's eyes began to well up, just at the thought of that night.

"Dumbledore drank it all and he was hurt, really badly, and he needed water, so when I tried to get some from the lake, the Inferi attacked us and Dumbledore managed to make a ring of fire to protect us. We both got back into the boat and got out of the cave as soon as we could with the Horcrux. We decided to destroy it when we got back to Hogwarts."

"We apparated back to Hogsmeade, but we found brooms behind Madam Rosemurta's and we used them to get back to Hogwarts. I was under the invisibility cloak when we arrived, and Draco Malfoy arrived soon after. He must have seen my shadow when I nearly removed the cloak to help Dumbledore."

"So, you got there before Mr Malfoy?" Asked a curious witch wearing emerald robes sitting at the front of the docks. "Mr Malfoy said he was already there when you arrived. Who is telling the truth?"

"I am." Harry said, trying not to get angry at the witch. He knew he was not lying, but he also knew that this was the first time that these people had heard the story and they had two different versions to compare.

"Please continue Mr Potter"

"Dumbledore put a body bind hex on me before I could remove the cloak. He was trying to protect me. Malfoy started talking to Dumbledore. He disarmed him and admitted in front of Dumbledore that he was behind a series of attacks on students."

Malfoy looked down at the floor; he looked like he might break down at any second. Regardless, Harry continued

"He also said that he was ordered to kill him, even though Dumbledore offered him protection from Voldemort. But I don't know what happened to him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Professor Snape showed up, as planned, and he looked at professor Dumbledore as he said 'Serverus….please.' and then he fired the killing curse."

Many people were talking in hushed tones now; they could not contain themselves to whispers. Lots of them were looking at Malfoy in disbelief. Malfoy simply hung his head. Harry started to feel slightly sorry for him, not that he deserved it. He had brought this all down on himself.

"I know now that this event was planned. Dumbledore had planned his own death at the hands of Snape and this was all part of a larger scheme that he had worked out."

Malfoy's head snapped up at this. He looked very confused. The same expression was on the faces of many of the witches and wizards listening. Harry continued over the noise.

"Severus Snape was a double agent who was working for Dumbledore since the death of my parents."

The clamour had disappeared and turned into an interested silence.

"Dumbledore was dying. He had been badly hurt by trying to find another Horcrux, he knew he was going to die, and he also knew that Voldemort had ordered Malfoy to kill him. He asked Snape to do it so that Malfoy wouldn't become a murderer and also to help prove to Voldemort his loyalty, even though he was always on Dumbledore's side. I did not know about the plan until the battle of Hogwarts."'

"How did you find out, Mr Potter?" shouted someone from the back of the dock.

"I was there when Snape was killed. Just before he died, he gave me his memories to use in Dumbledore's pensive. I found out a lot from them." Harry glanced towards Ron and Hermione. They were smiling reassuringly at him. Draco was staring at him, his eyes wide with shock, and a single tear running down his cheek. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, he had been sort of forced into becoming a death eater, and he genuinely couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore that night.

"Is there anything else you would like to add Mr Potter?" Shackelbolt shouted over the clatter. The docks fell silent once again.

"Yes, I know why Snape did what he did. He was helping Dumbledore and also trying to help Malfoy, while working on the inside to try and bring down Voldemort. He risked a lot for so that many people would be safe. I think that we should honour his sacrifice, and not treat his memory like we are doing. He was more of a hero than most people sitting here, and I don't think that this is right."  
Harry hadn't noticed that he had nearly shouted the end of that. Everyone was looking at him in silence.

"Thank you Mr Potter. The court will re convene in half an hour after a break." Shackelbolt said at last.  
People began to file out of the room and Harry walked back over to Ron and Hermione.

"You did great!" Ron said smiling, "You definitely showed them who was right."

"I'm not so sure," Hermione said worryingly. "I'm pretty sure that the officials aren't going to be too thrilled by being called cowards."

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world. But it needed to be said and you know it." Harry argued.

A muffled cry made all three of them turn around. Draco was still glued to his seat, now crying.

"Oh bloody hell, what has he got to be sad about?" Ron whispered, which was met by a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Will you give me a moment?" Harry asked the other two.

"Sure," Ron replied, "But if you're going to punch him, call me back in. I want a go at him." Hermione practically dragged him out of the room.

Harry walked slowly towards Malfoy and sat down next to him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco whispered.

"You hated me. I didn't think you would want to know. And you have been a definite idiot. Why on earth would you tell the papers about this? You knew that your lies would be revealed. Why put yourself through all of this?"

"I DIDN'T. MY FATHER SET UP THE INTERVIEW. I HAD NO CHOICE." Draco shouted. "I never wanted this. I wanted to forget it all. Never have to think about that night again." More tears were now flowing down his face. "I'm ruined because of this. You've revealed me as a death eater and a liar. I have no future." A giant sob escaped his mouth. Harry sat there, and had no idea what to do.

"It'll work out. Just explain your circumstances." Harry suggested.

"No, then my family is disgraced."

"Draco, your family put you in this mess in the first place. They made you become a death eater."

"No, I chose it. My choice. I regret it now, but family honour comes before everything." Draco spat.

Harry sat there awkwardly.

"Just go. You can't do anything. Tell them everything. I'm screwed anyway."

Harry didn't move.

"GO!" Malfoy shouted. Harry stood up.

"Tell them Draco; it will be for the best. Don't lie anymore, you'll just get yourself into more trouble."

"Yeah, like that is possible."

Harry turned around and left the room, feeling sorrier for Draco than he ever had before. He looked around one last time before closing the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys! Sorry it's a little bit late, :S. Hope you enjoy, please read and review (I really love it when I get an email, even if it is constructive criticism!) :)**

**Chapter 12.**

Witches and Wizards started to walk back in to the room twenty minutes later, muttering to themselves about Harry's testimony. One wizard in particular, who was wearing dark red robes, was talking very loudly to another wizard, who was in the process of devouring a pumpkin pasty and didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Well, I for one cannot believe for one moment that a Malfoy would lie. Potter clearly is trying to pin the blame on him, the Prophet said so."  
Harry did his best to ignore him, but his words still hurt. Why on earth would anyone believe Malfoy over him? Harry turned around and slowly wandered back to his seat. Malfoy had not moved. Ron leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm slightly disappointed that he isn't rolling around on the floor in pain after some satisfying punches."

"He didn't deserve it."

"What? After all that he has done. He started this all. He was a death eater. HIS FAMILY TRIED TO KILL HERMIONE.!" Ron explained.

"He said he didn't want this. His family set it up."

"And you believe him?" Ron gaped at him. "Harry you idiot!"

Harry said nothing, and stared at his feet. Hermione looked like she was about to say something to them, when she was interrupted by Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"This court is now in session." The room fell silent.

"Hermione Jean Granger, please will you testify?"  
Hermione rose from her chair confidently. She walked briskly to the seat in the middle and sat down.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, as you understand it to be?"  
"I swear."

"Miss Granger, where were you on the night of the 30th of June last year." Shackelbolt asked begrudgingly, he was clearly starting to get bored with the repetitive questions and the fact he already knew all of this.

"I was in the Gryffindor common room, at the beginning of the evening, when Harry informed us that there may be a death eater attack that night, because he and Dumbledore were leaving the castle."

"So what did you do?"

"We, that is the members of the DA, set up patrols near the room of requirement and Snape's office-"

"Why Snape's office?"

"Because we suspected for a long time that Snape was a death eater, so we thought that they may try and get into Hogwarts through his office."

"Were you outside his office?"

"Yes."

"Please continue."

"We saw Snape leave his office later in the evening, but he saw us and-"

"Who is 'us' Miss Granger? Was there someone else with you?"

"Luna Lovegood was with me."

"Alright, carry on."

"Professor Snape saw us and asked us to look after professor Flitwick, who he claimed had passed out while coming to see him. He had been stunned by Snape, we found later after examining him. When Professor Flitwick had come around, we went out into the courtyard, following several other people, and we found Dumbledore's corpse lying on the ground." Hermione took a second to compose herself, clearly remembering the horrible sight she witnessed on entering the courtyard.

"Is there anything else you would like to add, Miss Granger?"

"No thank you." Hermione replied. Harry was watching her in awe. How on earth had she managed to get through a testimony being so together and composed. He envied her. Ron was also thinking along the same lines as he looked worried.

"Harry," He whispered, "I don't think I'm going to be as calm as that. I'm going to look like a bloody idiot."

"You'll be fine." Harry replied.

"Thank you for your time Miss Granger. You may return to your seat." Hermione gracefully stood up and rejoined the boys. When she sat down, she visibly relaxed after that, her shoulders became less tense and she wasn't sat as straight as she had been in the questioning chair.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, please will you testify?"

Ron gulped and he looked like he was going to be sick. He let out a small moan that made him sound like a puppy, before standing up and walking nervously over to the chair.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, as you believe it to be?" Kingsley repeated.  
"I swear."

"Mr Weasley, where were you on the night of the 30th of June last year?"

"I was…uuhh…." Ron looked blank. "I was in the common room. With Harry and Hermione. Harry told us that we had to be ready; he thought that there was an attack coming. So we decided to set up watches. I was watching the room of requirement."

"Was anyone with you?"

"Neville Longbottom and my sister Ginny."

"Please continue."

"We waited outside the room of requirement, and nothing much happened, until the entire corridor went black."

"What do you mean, went black."

"It went, sort of dark. I think whoever came out used instant darkness powder. My brothers sell it at their shop. Or at least, used to sell it." Ron face fell, clearly remembering Fred.

"People came out of the room and went down the corridor. We could hear them, but we couldn't see them. But I did see someone go around the corner, with very light blonde hair." He admitted staring directly at Malfoy. Murmurs erupted in the room; Malfoy did not move a muscle.

"Are you claiming that you saw Mr Malfoy leaving the room of requirement in the company of death eaters?"

"Yes."

More talking.

"Please continue."

"When we could see again, we left the corridor. We found people fighting on the upper floors. Members of the order had appeared and-"

"The order Mr Weasley?" Asked the wizard sitting at the back of the room wearing the red robe.

Ron once again looked sick. Harry realised his slip up. The Order of the Phoenix was a secret organisation, and it was secret for a reason. Shackelbolt was looking at Ron, his stare making it clear that he had better not reveal the order's role in that nights events, or at all.

"From the order of….um…. the order of…..the order we sent to the Auror office to tell them about the death eaters." Ron blurted out.

"I did not think that anyone from the Auror office came to Hogwarts that night."

"I…uh…. I also sent the order to my family so Bill came, and most of the professors came to join the fight."

Many people who were in the docks looked very confused at this, but no one said anything. Harry willed Ron to talk about something else and quickly. Hermione hands were shaking, and her breathing was shallow. Her mouth formed the words 'come on Ron'

"I got away when the fighting ended, and I followed everyone else, and that's when we found Dumbledore."

Everyone fell silent.

"Is there anything else to add Mr Weasley?" Shackelbolt asked, breaking the quiet.

"No. Thanks"

"Thank you Mr Weasley. You may return to your seat."

Ron practically ran out of the chair, back to where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"That ends this session. Please can everyone return this afternoon for the verdict, whether to take this to a murder trial. "

People began to stand and file out, and Ron jumped to his feet, and dragged the other two up with him. They bolted for the door.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Get the bloody hell out of here!"  
Only when they got to the lift, did Ron slow down. They were the only ones in the lift and Ron began to relax.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

"It wasn't that bad…" Harry started

"Yes it was. I NEARLY REVEALED THE ORDER! WHAT SORT OF AN IDIOT DOES THAT?"

No one corrected him.  
" What am I going to do?" Tears were now rolling down his face.

"I BLOODY HATE MALFOY FOR MAKING THIS HAPPEN!" Ron shouted.

"It'll be ok Ron." Hermione said reassuringly. Harry just stood awkwardly in the corner, not saying anything. He knew that this was going to cause trouble and he had no idea of what they were going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry it was late (again) PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But good news, SCHOOL IS OVER! YAY! Enjoy the chapter, and please review! :)**

**Chapter 13**.

After having lunch in a muggle cafe just around the corner from the ministry, Ron was beginning to feel better. He claimed that more bacon would help him. Harry hardly touched anything on his plate, just sipped his tea. Hermione managed to eat her sandwich, but she still looked very pale. Harry still had no idea what the outcome would be, after Ron's slip up.

Not for the first time that day, Harry was very grateful that Shackelbolt had not let the press come into the trial, which meant that there was going to be a few day before anything came up in the Prophet. It also meant that he didn't have to put up with the infernal scratching of Rita Skeeter's enchanted quill. In fact, he thought that if he saw her now, he may do the same thing he really wanted to do to Malfoy a few hours ago, and actually follow through with it.

The Clock in the cafe chimed and alerted them that it was one o'clock. They had to leave. What little colour Ron had in his cheeks vanished. They paid the bill and left the building in silence.

As they drew closer to the court room again, Harry could actually feel the tension building. If the outcome was to go to trial, he knew that Ron would be forced into either revealing the order, or punished for perjury. The door to the room was already open when they stepped out of the lift. They slowly walked towards it, but Ron held back.

"Ron, come on, It's going to be fine" said Harry optimistically, even though he really didn't feel like it.

Begrudgingly, Ron moved forwards.

Just as they sat down, Shackelbolt stood up.

"This court is now in session."

Ron gulped and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Before we begin, is there anything anyone would like to add, before we continue?"

He looked around the room and was met with blank faces and vacant stares.

And silence.

"I would."

Harry's head snapped around to see Draco Malfoy standing up. Whispers floated around the room and Malfoy moved forward.

"I would like to add something to my testimony." He did not wait for an answer before sitting in the chair.

"On that night, I was helping Death eaters. I almost became one of them. And what Harry Potter says is true. I was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Harry expected some noise from the docks, but everyone seemed to be stunned into silence.

"However, at the time, I was under the Imperious Curse."

Even Harry was surprised at this. Malfoy had not been under the imperious curse.

Then it hit him.

This was Malfoy's way out of being punished. This would change everything. This meant that the trial may go their way. Ron may not have to face those choices after all. No one suffered, if they people in the docks bought it. Relief washed over Harry. 'This may still turn out ok,' he thought.

"I had no control over my actions, but I did manage to resist in Killing Dumbledore. Snape did it, before the curse took over me again."

"Why didn't you tell us this in your testimony?" Shackelbolt inquired.

"Because I didn't want to be judged. It may seem weak, being under the curses influence. So I lied, but then it became apparent that I was not being honest, so I have decided to own up now."

"Alright. Please sit back down Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy stood up and went back to the chair at the side of the room. Hermione gave him a small smile and Harry mouthed 'Thank you'. Ron continued to stare, unable to completely understand what had just happened. It appeared to Harry that Ron was trying to understand why Malfoy was being civil to him. In fact, more than civil, nice.

"Please can the representative of the witches and wizards present here, stand?"

The wizard in the dark red robe stood up.

"Oh no." Harry thought. "He hates me."

"We, the witches and wizards here present, believe that the cause of the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was by assisted suicide and therefore, has no need to take it to a trial."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. There was going to be no trial. No more trouble, no more worrying about that night, no horrible consequences, especially for Ron. Hermione face practically lit up at hearing the news and Ron still looked completely lost, clearly thinking that Malfoy being nice to him was more important that the fact they had won. The nightmare was over.

* * *

Ginny and George were waiting anxiously for them in the kitchen, Ginny clutching her cup of tea so hard that her knuckles were white. George looked worried, when he glanced at the clock. Ron was still in the Ministry portion of the enchanted clock. Then his eyes wavered over his watch. 'Surely they must be on their way by now!' he thought, 'unless something did happened…' They were sitting in silence, awkward silence. George never had had to sit through it; he'd always had Fred to crack a joke when everyone went quiet. But there was no more Fred, and there would never be anymore Fred. George still hadn't cleared out his stuff from the flat they shared above the shop. He didn't want to go back there; he just couldn't face it at present. And he didn't want to send anyone else there either, he realised a few days ago that they had left all the food there, and he dreaded to think what it would look like now.

The clock's moving startled them both. Ron's hand began to move towards the home portion. Ginny jumped out of her seat and went to look out of the window. George followed her quickly.

* * *

As the three of them came into sight of the Burrow, the door was flung open and a very worried Ginny came bursting out, and shortly after George. Ginny ran at Harry and nearly knocked him over with her embrace. She clung to him very tightly, and Harry started to get suspicious. Returning from an Inquest does not trigger that kind of response.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" George almost yelled at them.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking very puzzled.

"We thought you'd been hurt." Ginny said, still clinging to Harry.

"Why would you think that?" Harry inquired.

"We got a message, from the order. They said there was a break in at the Ministry." George said

"Was there? We didn't see anything." Hermione's voice sounded unsteady.

"On the second floor, department of Magical law enforcement." Ginny explained.

"Well, we were on the third floor."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Ginny admitted, "How did the inquest go?"

"Great, no trial, and even Malfoy supported our testimonies." Harry said smiling.

"WOAH!" George replied in awe, "How on earth did you get that little brat to own up?"

"I have no idea!" Harry admitted.

"Come on, we want to hear all about it!" Ginny said teasingly as they all made their way back inside the Burrow.

"It's a long story…" Harry began.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys! Thanks once again for the awesome reviews! Please continue to leave them! I apologize in advance for the sad ending to the chapter (please don't hate me too much :) ) Anyway, enjoy :) **

**Chapter 14**

_To Mr. H. Potter. _

_We, at the Ministry of Magic know of your current situation regarding future employment. We are well aware of the fact that you left Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of your sixth year there, and consequently, have not completed you N.E.W.T.s, which would normally be necessary for you to apply for any job, especially within the Ministry. _

_However, because of your advanced knowledge in the field of practicing defence against the dark arts, referring of course to your victory over a certain dark wizard, we have decided to offer you a post of employment at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the Auror office. We feel that your practical skills will help us in our new objective, to track down any remaining followers of Voldemort. _

_If you wish to take up this position, please reply to this letter no later than the 20__th__ of June._

_Your sincerely,  
Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic. _

Harry sat frozen in his chair for a minute. He couldn't think. His brain must have been playing a trick on him, he surely did not just get offered a job. It was too good to be true.

He re-read the letter again, just to make sure, and then read it again. He couldn't believe it. His mouth opened in astonishment. He wouldn't have to scrape by, with no job and no future. He simply at there and let it sink in. Harry glanced over at Teddy, whose cot he was sitting by. Teddy's arms were moving by themselves in his sleep, and Harry thought it was adorable. It looked like Teddy was cheering for Harry, even though he knew he couldn't be. Harry's eyes returned to the letter and he reached over to the set of drawers in the corner, where there was some spare parchment and a quill. Harry was just about to begin writing his reply, when a sharp knock came at the front door.

Harry looked up. He wasn't expecting anyone. Harry stood up and made his way out of the room, and walked down the stairs, wondering who it could be. He opened to the door to find the largest grin he had ever seen.

Ron was standing on the door step, a letter in his hand.

"I GOT A JOB OFFER!" Ron shouted, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Shhh," Harry whispered, "Teddy's asleep."

A loud cry made both of them look up the stairs.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Sorry," Ron apologised, "BUT I GOT A JOB OFFER FROM THE MINISTRY!" Ron continued, in a quieter voice.

"I got one too."Harry said.

"What? Which department?"

"Magical Law Enforcement."

"In the Auror office?"

"Yep."

"ME TOO! WE CAN WORK TOGETHER!"

Teddy's ever persistent crying prevented Harry from replying.

"Have you replied yet?" Ron asked.

"I was about to, until you showed up." Harry said, picking Teddy up.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ron looked at the floor, and then back at Harry and Teddy

"You know, you look really good with a baby." Ron admitted.

"What?"

"You and the baby, you look really cute. You'd make a really cool dad."

"Well, can I just point out that I am dating your sister."

"I know, I mean, clearly not at the moment." Ron said, starting to blush.

"It's ok." Harry said. "Can you hold Teddy for a bit? I need to write this reply."

"Sure." Said Ron. Ron reached forwards and left his arms open.

"You know, you have to actually take him."

Ron stood awkwardly.

"Ron, please tell me you know how to hold a baby!"

"Umm….. well…"

"Right," Harry said, holding Teddy's head and slowly moving him towards Ron. Ron continued to leave his arms open, even when Harry put the screaming child in them.

"You have to actually hold him, Ron. He can't just balance there."

"Uhh..ok." He said as he tentatively closed his arms around Teddy.

"Watch his head!"

"Ok….like this."

"Well done Ron, you can hold a baby."

Ron stood completely still. He looked like he was really scared of moving in case he did something wrong. Harry sighed and went back over to his chair to write his reply, accepting it of course.

* * *

Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow later that evening. Hermione and Ginny were chatting in the kitchen, and George was eating sweets in another chair. However, the most surprising aspect of the scene was the other person sitting opposite George, Percy.

Percy looked ill; he was pale and very thin and looked exhausted. He had emerged from his room. This was only the third time Harry had seen him since the Battle. He wasn't talking, he just sat there, looking at nothing. Harry felt immensely sorry for him; he still couldn't imagine what he had to go through. George didn't say anything to him, but just looked happy that Percy had come out of his room. It looked like he hadn't eaten since the funeral, and in danger of collapsing. Hermione re entered the living room carrying a tray of food.

She set it down in front of Percy, but he didn't even look at it. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly; she had no idea what to do. She eventually decided to move away and came towards the two of them.

"I think he's gone into depression." Hermione said under her breath. "He won't eat, talk or move. He came into the room and sat down and nothing since."

The tray crashed to the floor. Everyone looked at Percy, who had knocked it over and was now staring at it intensely. The soup was going everywhere. He screamed at it, and then hurried out of the room to his bedroom. The people who were left in the room watched in shocked silence.

"Well, he's done something now." Ron added.

Hermione bent over and picked up the tray, cast reparo over the broken bowl and a silent clearing up spell on the carpet.

"Should I go after him?" Ron asked.

"No, just let him cope."

"HE'S BEEN TRYING TO COPE FOR THE LAST MONTH!" Ron almost shouted. "EVERYONE ELSE HAS HAD TO PUT UP WITH IT AS WELL! HE WAS NEVER EVEN CLOSE TO FRED, SO I DON'T SEE WHY HE SHOULD BE THE WORST OFF!"

"Ron," Hermione started, but Ron had already run up the stairs crying.

Harry glanced at George and Ginny's faces. They were also hurt, especially after Fred's name was mentioned. Harry had no idea what to do.

"Tea? Anyone?" He asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**HI GUYS! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy, and please review! :) **

**Chapter 15**

The morning of the 1st of July came, and Harry could barely contain his excitement. It was the first day of his new job. He was going to be an Auror. It still seemed very surreal to him. It had been two months now since the battle and things were beginning to calm down a little and return back to normal.

* * *

Ron, however, was feeling anything but normal. He was also starting his new job today, but at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He felt bad that he wasn't going immediately to the Auror office, but he had promised George. He had delayed his job so it would start in September, and go and work at the shop, at least until the school rush was over, apparently the last week of August was chaos, with kids stock piling stuff to get out of lessons, before they went back. Ron would probably have done the same if the shop had been around in his earlier years at school.

* * *

Hermione was frantically studying. She was preparing for her N.E.W.T.s that were in October, as the exams had been put back after the battle. Originally, she had thought that she could easily learn all of the required spells and theory for the exams, but now she wasn't so sure. Hermione mind cast back to a few weeks ago. She had also received a letter from the ministry, but had turned the job down. All her life, she had been preparing for these exams, and she had always thought that her marks in them would be enough to get the job. She didn't want to just get a job because she was now associated with Harry. She wanted to get one, because she had deserved it, had worked hard for it, and got the best possible grades for it.

She also didn't really want to become an Auror. Everyone told her that she would make a great one, but ever since she started S.P.E.W, she had wanted to work to better the lives of magical creatures, especially house elves. Her mind returned to her studies of charms. Why was learning how to cast a non verbal spell to make a shield so difficult?

* * *

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the ministry of magic at quarter to nine on the dot. He walked towards the lift on the far side of the entrance hall. He squeezed his way into the slightly crowed lift and asked for level 2. He could hear some people on the other side of the lift whispering.

"Is that…"  
"I think so.."  
"I can't be.."  
"What is he doing here?"  
"But, how?"

Harry started to feel slightly embarrassed. He knew that he had to get over it, people were bound to recognise him, and if anything, the battle had made him more famous, which he didn't really want. Sure, he liked the attention some of the time, but when people were constantly looking at him like he was on show to the rest of the world, it wasn't the nicest feeling Harry had ever had.

He was relieved when the lift stopped and the door opened and the voice said,

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry quickly exited the lift and made his way toward the door at the far end of the corridor. He took at deep breath before opening it.

The Auror office was a large room, bright and airy. It was divided up in to cubicles where a witch or wizards sat at a desk. Pieces of paper were flying in all directions from one desk to another. Maps and documents were stuck to the cubicle walls like posters. Some cubicles were completely covered in paper so much so that you couldn't see any of the sky blue divider branded with the ministry logo. Harry noticed that one cubicle near the door belonged to a witch who happened to be wearing a very bright yellow robe. She had just covered the logo part of the wall, and had a large parchment saying MY OFFICE, NOT THE DEATH EATER'S!

Harry eyes scanned the room, looking for someone he was supposed to be meeting, Gawain Robards. He was the head of the office and was meant to greet Harry, but he realised that he had no idea what Mr Robards looked like. Harry began to get nervous, what was he meant to do?

At that moment, a tall wizard with sandy coloured hair started to walk down the middle of the room towards Harry. He looked to Harry to be about 50, and as he approached, Harry noticed he had a very cheerful face.

"Mr Potter, welcome to the Auror office." The tall wizard started, "I'm Gawain, head of the office." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Hello." Harry said shyly.

"Can I just tell you what an honour it is to be working with you, Harry, may I call you Harry?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Good." His smile widened. "Come, I'll show to your desk."

He began to walk to the right hand side of the office. Harry quickly followed him, noticing that quite a few people were staring at him as he went past. He began to feel embarrassed again.

"Here we are."

They arrived at a blank cubicle right at the side of the room, against the wall of the room. It looked quite comfortable, with a desk and a tray full of pins and parchment. There was also a large envelope on top of his desk. Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He was going to spend a lot of time at this desk. He hadn't been expecting this, he thought that an Auror went out in to the world to try and catch dark witches and wizards, but he was going to be stuck doing paperwork for most of the time.

"Right, Harry, this is your first assignment." Gawain said, handing Harry a large and heavy envelope, "Instruction of what to do are enclosed, and if you need anything, send a message to my desk, over there by the far wall," he pointed.

"Alright." Said Harry sitting down.

"Oh and one more thing," Gawain said just as he was about to move away, "Thanks for getting Voldemort. You saved us a lot of extra paper work." He gave Harry one more quick smile before leaving.

Harry sat at his desk trying to process everything. He was now officially an Auror. He looked at the envelope Gawain had given him, then the one that already on his desk. It was white paper, not parchment. Harry decided that was more interesting than his assignment and reached over to open it.

A large colourful card was inside the envelope. It said, THANK YOU! Harry smiled and opened it. It read,

**_To Harry,_**

**_Thanks so much for everything you've done. You really helped us out with Voldemort._**

**_Hope you enjoy your new job here!_**

**_From everyone at the Auror office._**

It was then signed by a lot of people. Harry's smile grew larger. He thought he was going to like it here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Harry sat at his desk, while he slowly opened up the envelope he received for his first assignment. It was quite heavy, and about four dozen pieces of paper came out. Harry looked at them in despair, how on earth was he supposed to make sense of this?

He picked up a file that had BRIEF written on it in bright red ink, and opened it up

BRIEF OF ASSIGNMENT FOR MR H POTTER.

INCIDENT- BREACH OF SECURITY OF THE RECORD ROOM, DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT

DATE OF INCIDENT- 30TH OF MAY 1998.

Harry looked at the date again. That was the day of the inquest. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary at the ministry that day. But then he remembered Ginny and George, they said there had been a break in.

Harry couldn't believe it. They were asking him, on his first day, to try and find out who was behind a massive break in! He continued reading.

OTHER AUROR'S ASSIGNED TO THIS TASK- ANNA BIRCH, HENRY RIVERS, QUENTIN WILLIAMS, SARAH COOPER, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.

Harry mouth felt like it had dropped to the floor when he saw that last name. He checked it again.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.

Harry looked around the room, wondering if Neville was here. He couldn't see him, but there was a lot of people in the room. Then, Harry spotted a tall wizard stand up, wearing a tell tale cardigan.

Neville.

Harry almost jumped out of his chair and walked towards him. Neville turned around.

"Harry!" He shouted, "I was wondering when you were going to start."

"You knew I was coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's been on my assignment brief for weeks, but it said that you were not employed yet, but then today it changed."

"OK, so you got a job here too?"

"Yep, I got an interview a fortnight after the battle. I've been here for a month now.

"That's good."

"So… Do you want me to show you what we've already figured out?"

"Please."

"Right," said Neville, sitting down at his desk, which was partially covered in parchment, but nowhere near as covered as the person's sitting next to him desk. He had actually plastered the ceiling with bits of paper.

"So, we know that on that day, there were about fifteen people in the record room."

"Only fifteen? There had to be more than fifteen people in that massive room ."

"That's because it was a Saturday, remember. And there was a trial going on."

"An inquest."

"What?"

"It was an inquest about Dumbledore's death."

"Oh right. How do you know?"

"I was a witness."

"Ok, that must have been a fun day for you then." Neville said sarcastically.

"Yep."

"Anyway, most of the people left the office for lunch. There were three people left, and they stayed at their cabinet for all of it."

"How do you know that? What if they were lying."

"Because when we question people here, we always give them some veritaserum. They can't lie."

"Oh right." Harry thought that making people drink veritaserum before every questioning was a little harsh. He was sure quite how he was going to react if they ever asked him. But, if it helped get jobs done quicker, it had to be done.

"Anyway, they said that the room went black, like completely black. One of them thought they had gone blind for a minute. Then when they could finally see again, the room looked remarkably normal. It appeared that nothing has been touched. We're still checking every file to make sure they are all still there, but it's a large room, so that may take a while."

"So, you think that they were there for a file?"

"Well, what else could they be there for; it's a room full of files and nothing else."

"Hm…"

"So…. Any ideas. We're a little at a loss as to why this happened. Who would want to steal a file? Or if they didn't want a file, then why were they there?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"Right, well you better get back to your desk. We generally communicate through flying messages."

Neville gestured at the multiple pieces of paper that were soaring past his head.

"We'll send you a message when we have a meeting, but that's only if someone has a new theory, or piece of evidence. However… Henry can get a little….um….over excited about his theories….and most of the time they are a little bit…far fetched." Neville admitted in a hushed voice.

"Thanks Neville." Harry said standing up. "So I just message you if I find out anything?"

"Yeah, oh and if you're bored, send me a message. We can get out of here on an 'errand.' You generally can't leave by yourself. I found that out the hard way."

"Ok, see you around then."

Harry returned to his desk, his head spinning. Where on earth was he supposed to start?

* * *

Ginny sat at home, on the sofa curled up with a text book for Defence against the dark arts. It wasn't particularly interesting, but she had a lot to catch up on, as defence classes were replaced by dark arts classes last year, so she hadn't done any work for her N.E.W.T. But as hard as she tried to concentrate on it, the more she found herself distracted.

Her mind kept thinking back to recent events, the Funeral, the battle and Harry. More Harry than anything else. She knew it was irrational, he had a job now, and he needed space, but some part of her dreaded going back to Hogwarts without him there. She had really enjoyed the last couple of weeks, seeing him every day, and she knew it couldn't last forever, but her feelings towards the matter wouldn't go away. She was going to miss him when she went back, and it was going to be really hard.

In a final attempt to think of something else, she forced herself to look at the book, but learning how to defend herself against Inferi really wasn't very interesting.

* * *

Hermione was also sitting on a sofa, but at Grimmauld place. She was reading on how to undo memory charms, which wasn't on the N.E.W.T for charms. She knew that she would have to find her parents soon, she missed them. They didn't miss her though; they still had no idea that they had a daughter. She was going to track them down next week. She was going to do it this week, but Umbridge's trial was tomorrow morning, and she was a witness. She was going to be the only witness from Hogwarts, even though Harry and Ron had both written down testimonies. They had got a very polite reply saying that there were simply too many witnesses, so the prosecution was prioritising, and as Hermione was a muggle born as well, she was invited. Hermione was feeling very confident about it, she was almost positive of what the outcome would be. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.


End file.
